Christmas at the Crosses
by Aurellis
Summary: What would happen if the humans in Vampire knight got together one Decemeber day to celebrate Christmas Pairings are YuukixZero and YorixIchiru hope you enjoy
1. Christmas carol

**Ti's the season and as the title indicates, it's Christmas the Crosses. Pairings are YuukixZero and YorixIchiru and Kaien and Yagari (…. to a point where Yagari has no idea what's going on, but secretly likes the Chairman…) No vampires though, except Zero, although I might do a vampire Christmas if people ask.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight, as much as I'd live to. Please review, thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the white walls of the Cross Manor, in the snowy flurry of the frosty December days, could be heard the chatter of children laughing and giggling all through the night, for a man to come down the chimney to pay two special children a visit.

With a hearty bellow and ashes from the chimney, a puffed red man could be seen crawling out of the dusty fire place of Kaien Cross' chimney.

"Chairman, what do you think you're doing?" Zero asked, giving the Chairman one of his famous what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing look.  
"Waaaah, Zero-kun" the Chairman squealed, "why don't you ever call me otu-san?" the Chairman pouted.

"Saaannnnttttaaaa!!!" Yuuki squealed as she walked into the room of the empty fireplace.

"Ho-ho-ho" the Chairman tried to chuckle.

"Yuuki, you do know that's the Chairman right?" Zero blatantly said looking at Yuuki like she was 2 years old. Leaving a gloomy Cross sulking in the corner.

"I'm trying to humour him" Yuuki replied as she poked Zero in the ribs.

"Waaahh, Yuuki is so nice" the Chairman shrieked.

Eight years later

"Almost finished" Yuuki beamed as she put the finishing toppings on the tree.  
"Yuuki-chan is talented, don't you think Zerorun?" the Chairman squealed as he praised Yuuki.

"I thought I told you never to call me that" Zero said as he sat on the couch glaring at the Chairman with his Azure eyes.

_Zerorun is so scary,_ the chairman sniffed as he slowly made his way towards Yuuki.

_It isn't a holiday till there's the famous Chairman and Zero nickname argument. I'm surprised that Zero hadn't hit him yet,_ Yuuki thought.

"Now all I need is angel" Yuuki said aloud partly engrossed in the world of Christmas tree decorations. Turning around towards Zero with her pleading puppy dog eyes.

"…eh?" Zero said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not tall enough" Yuuki pleaded with those scarlet eyes.  
_Shorty_, Zero thought to himself.  
"What about Ichiru? He loves that type of stuff" he said brushing off the subject.

At the sound of his name Ichiru had popped out from a stack of tinsel that had been collected on the carpet.

"You called" Ichiru said as he awoke from his dazed sleep and started pushing the tinsel off him and brushing away the tinsel from his grey locks. The only thing that was going through Zero's mind was; _what the hell is my brother doing covered in tinsel?_

"I need someone tall enough to put the angel on top of the tree" Yuuki said, once again trying her scarlet eyes. _If this didn't work on Zero, then this should definitely work on Ichiru, more cutesy eye power!_ Yuuki thought, trying to get Ichiru to put the angel on the tree.

"I could help with that" Ichiru offered.

_Yes it worked!_ Yuuki said as she was beaming with her achievement.

_What the hell's Yuuki grinning about?_ Ichiru thought.

"Waaahh, Ichirun is so helpful" the chairman screeched as he floated around the room.

"Here are the cookies" Yori said calmly as she walked into the room, instantly changing the scent of the room from a pine fresh scent from the tree to that of freshly baked cookies.

"Yori is such a good cook" as the chairman squealed again, apparently drugged by the scent. Now they know how Zero feels!

Yori eyed the chairman, wondering if being around him and cookies was safe.

"Cookies!" Yuuki, Ichiru and the Chairman squealed at once as they made a mad dash to where Yori stood with the silver platter of aromatic cookies.

"Zero, try some of Yori's cookies" Ichiru whined as he was offering a cookie towards his brother.  
_Ichiru whining?_ _I must be adopted_, Zero thought as Ichiru pleaded with Zero to take a bite, which after a while he gave up on, what with his short attention span and what not.

_-Sigh- these people must be on drugs_, _I bet Yori laced the cookies with something_, Zero concluded as he stared at everyone in turn, but stared longer at Yuuki then everyone else.

"Waaahh, Yori makes wonderful cookies" the Chairman shrieked as he chewed down on more. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, who could blame him, with his cooking and what-not? But Zero usually took over the cooking without a single word of complaint. The man loved to cook.

As they all nibbled down on the cookies, bar Zero of course, a knock resounded throughout the halls.

"I wonder who that could be" Yuuki mumbled "hope it's Santa"

"Yuuki, Santa goes down the chimney" Yori corrected.

"Well maybe he might have packed on a few more pounds this year and couldn't fit down the chimney so he has to use the door…" Yuuki trailed.

"Even if he did put on more this year, how can a man even get through that chimney?" Ichiru asked as both Yuuki and Zero looked at the now blushing Chairman who was making his way to the main door.

"YAGARI!" was all that could be heard as the Chairman squealed at the sight of an old friend.

_Someone got their preset early this year_, Ichiru thought with a snide remark and a grin spreading across his face earning glares from everyone in the room.

_What the hell's my brother thinking now?_ Zero questioned as he glared at Ichiru.

The vampire hunter walked into the room with the Chairman clinging onto his arm. _He's gay_, Zero concluded.

"Kaien" Yagari said, fighting the urge to whack the Chairman across the head to get him off his arm.

"Yagari-sempai" Yuuki and Yori said as they bowed.  
"Sensei" the Kiryuu twins said in unison making the Chairman squeal once more, forcing Zero to hit him.

"Waaaah, Zerorun's so mean" the Chairman said as he sulked and still clung onto Yagari. _Dang! Thought that would work_. Yagari had hoped.

"I guess we need more cookies" Yori said as she stared at the once full now empty platter.

"I'll help" Ichiru offered.

"Ichirun is so helpful" the Chairman chided.

_Man! However hard I hit the Chairman, he never seems to stay down, _Zero thought.

"Zerorun, you could learn a thing or two from Ichirun"

THWACK

"I thought I told you never to call me that" Zero growled as a vein was throbbing on his forehead.

"Zerorun is scary when he growls" the Chairman whispered as he clung onto Yagari.

"Ichiru and Yori make a cute couple, don't think Zero?" Yuuki asked as she sat down next to Zero and watched as Yori and Ichiru were walking and laughing, yes, the calm demeanour of Yori, laughing.

"…eh" Zero said, not looking too interested in the subject. _Men, no romance whatsoever_, Yuuki thought.

"We'll be back later" Ichiru said with a grin spreading across his face.

"What's my devilish brother up to?" Zero asked Yuuki, knowing full well that she knew what was going on.

"Relax" Yuuki beamed.

"What a relief to get away from that" Ichiru said

"I don't know, it was quite fun, more action then at home I guess," Yori shrugged as she turned a corner.

"Of course… what I meant to say was…" Ichiru started, now trying to figure out a good ending to his sentence.

"I know what you mean" Yori smiled as she looked up at Ichiru.

"I got you something Yori" Ichiru said as he produced a small box from his pocket.

"Oh, your presents in the other room," Yori said as she smiled at him.

_That smile_, Ichiru wandered, _and those eyes, those soulful, innocent eyes of hers._ He thought, _looking at me like, like, Shizuka-sama. And that face, a face of an angel, smiling at me._

_I never noticed it before, but Ichiru's eyes are a softer shade of purple then Zero's. How beautiful. _Yori said as she gazed as Ichiru's azure eyes, the colour of wine, where his eyes were intoxicating enough, like her own brand of heroin. The two gazed into each other's eyes, completely oblivious that they had both stopped walking and were now starring at each other. Suddenly a devious glint shone in Ichiru's eyes.

"Mistletoe" Ichiru said as he hung the mistletoe above their heads. Apparently this was his evil plan.

"...oh" this had apparently caught Yori off guard.

"Whaddya say?" Ichiru asked shaking the mistletoe above their heads like it was a bell.

"Oh," was all Yori could say as she started to blush.

_Those beautiful red cheeks of hers,_ Ichiru thought. _How warm and inviting they look as the blood is rushing towards them_.

"I guess I could give you your present now, since I got mine" Yori said as she cupped Ichiru's face and drew him into a lust filled kiss that seemed to last a life time.

"I love my present" Ichiru panted

"There's more where that came from" Yori said as she went back for more.


	2. Traditional sibling rivalry

**This was totally calling for another chapter, plus I'm still in the Christmas spirit, plus, a good friend of mine said I should do more of these rare YorixIchiru pairings, Merry Christmas, here's you present, hope you like-y.**

**Let's see if we can get Yuuki and Zero together shall we, and how are Yori and Ichiru? All will be revealed.**

**Aidou: Yay! Eve-chan created another chappie -praise-**

**Eve: -beam-  
Zero: I'm getting sick -look of disgust at all the cutesy praise-  
Aidou and Eve: -glare at Zero-  
Yori: What' this about Ichiru and I?  
Ichiru: Yeah –blush- (hey Yori, how'd they know?)**

**Eve: hehehehehe. Enjoy**

"There should be another box in this closet," Yuuki said as she turned the knob.

_Sure this isn't enough?_ Zero though as he held onto two boxes and bundles of bags filled with decorations for the hall.

"That's not enough, plus a little more can't hurt" Yuuki cheered as she looked sheepishly.

_Yuuki will be the death of me_, Zero thought as he walked behind Yuuki, unable to see anything behind the heavily laden load of boxes.

"Yo, Yuuki," a voice yelped from behind another stack of boxes.

"I see Yuuki's wrangled you in as well," Zero mumbled as he set down the boxes and looked at his flustered brother.

"…ehm, It's for the Christmas ball, so I had to help" Ichiru coughed.

_He's gay, no doubt about_ _it, he's gay._ Zero thought.

"Hello Yuuki," Yori said as she emerged from the stack of boxes on the ground with her hair madly tussled.  
"Yori-chan" squealed Yuuki.

"What were you doing behind there?" Zero asked, eyeing Ichiru and Yori who now turned a rosy pink and a bemused Yuuki stared at Zero as realisation struck his face.

_I take it back; my brother's not gay at all!_ Zero concluded as he kept eyeing his brother who returned a grin.

"…I… was just helping Ichiru sort through the decorations, you know how unorganised he can be," Yori returned as she stepped towards the door. "I'd best be going now, other things to do before the party" she said and made a mad dash out of the room.

"Uh… I'll go help her" Ichiru chirped as he went after Yori.

"Wonder what's with those two," Yuuki pondered.

_So innocent_, Zero sighed shaking his head.

"We could've used Ichiru-kun's muscles" Yuuki mumbled, leaving a dumfounded Zero sulking in the corner.

~*~

"That was close," Yori panted as she pulled away from Ichiru's firm embrace and the lock he had on her lips.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Ichiru panted with a smile.

"Come on, we have to go and help with the set up" Yori whined as she melted into another kiss.

"Well, Yuuki seems to have it all under control" Ichiru breathed "plus, she has my brother tied around her little finger, running errands and what not, something tells me he likes it," he said as a smile graced his lips.

"And something tells me that you've already concocted a deviant plan involving those two"

"Oh, you have no idea." Ichiru whispered as he divulged his plan with Yori.

~*~

"If I miss another chance to dance with Ruka-sama, you will never hear the end of it prefect" the Class President screeched as Yuuki entered the hall. "You just wrote your name and handed it in." He wailed.

"Oh… no…" Yuuki said hiding behind Zero. "Zero save me, bite him or something" Yuuki whispered from behind.

"I thought you were opposed to violence, the whole pacifism thing?" Zero said gruffly as he placed down the boxes, placing himself between the fanatic Class President and Yuuki, glaring at him, enough to stop him in his tracks. Shaking the wish bone of a class president.

"I'm watching you prefect" the Class president screeched as he slowly slunk back to the corner.

"Whew, glad you're here Zero" Yuuki piped as she clung onto Zero's arm.

"Yuuki, please get off me," Zero said as calmly as he could possibly go from shaking Yuuki off. _Like father, like daughter. _He reminisced.

"Zero my saviour" Yuuki cheered irrevocably causing the other students to stop what they were doing and stared at Yuuki clinging onto a now ticked-off Zero.

"His veins about to pop" one of the other students whispered, who was silenced by a stony glare from Zero.

"If you stay on, there won't be much of you to save" Zero threatened, burning a mental hole through Yuuki whom quickly let go with a slight 'eep'.

"Those two are made for each other" Ichiru said to Yori as they helped the other students to pull up the banner.

"You think?" Yori questioned.

"Well, you know what they say; 'opposites attract'"

"I guess so," Yori replied evenly as she watched Yuuki and Zero bickering, "just like a married couple"

"Only problem is, they don't know that yet" Ichiru chuckled.

~*~

"I see the way you look at her" Ichiru blurted out, trying to sound casual as he carried another loaded box from the closet.

"…eh…" Zero replied glaring at his brother and trying to hide his blush.

"You're blushing!"

_Damn! _Zero thought, cursing to himself. _Play it cool, he doesn't know for certain._

"What if I did, what you gonna do about it?" _yes, now just gotta stay like that._

"So you do like her" Ichiru teased.

"I never said that I did" Zero rebuffed, thinking about Yuuki and blushing.

"You're thinking about her"

"No I'm not." _Damn, can he read my thoughts as well?_

"I'm not reading your thoughts. Geeze stop glaring at me, no wonder why girls are scared of you."

Zero, who was glaring subconsciously, relaxed his facial muscles. _Not every girl is scared of me._ Zero thought once more.

"Of course not every girl is scared of you" Ichiru interrupted his brother's thoughts

_I swear he bugged my brain while I was sleeping and now he can hear my thoughts._ Zero concluded.

"There are Yuuki of course and Yori" Ichiru stated and slowed down when he said Yori's name.

This made Zero flinch at the sound of Yuuki's name and was utterly oblivious to his brother's stumble over Yori's name.

"Hn" Zero murmured as he acknowledged his brother, thinking about Yuuki.

"Yo, stop thinking about her; I swear she's the only thing you think about"

"I'm not" Zero snapped.

"I think your problems expressing the way you feel"

"It's not my fault, since my brother betrayed our family and escapaded off with a leech of a pure blood, how am I supposed to show my true feelings?" Zero snapped

"Take back what you said about Shizuka-sama"

"Make me"  
"Oh you've really done it this time"  
"bite me, no wait, you can't, because she didn't care enough about you to change you like she did with me"

"Why you…" Ichiru swung a fist at his brother, which made perfect contact with Zero's jaw.

"AARRRGGHH" Zero growled taken aback as he dived for his brother, pinning him down while Ichiru swung blind punches at Zero.

"Get off me you jerk" Ichiru screeched as he pushed his brother off him, which was met by a resilient punch towards his abdomen, leaving Ichiru winded and curled on the floor. Ichiru swung his feet to trip over his brother, who came down face first with a crash on top of the ornament boxes and cussing broke his fall. Blood dripped down his forehead from the broken baubles and shards of broken glass ornaments.

"You'll pay for that you-" he was interrupted as he tried to get up when Ichiru punched him from behind, cracking bones which left Zero reeling in pain and panting to regain his breathe. He turned to look and saw the figure of his brother limp, bloody and looming in front of him. The scent of blood hit him and was taken by the lust. His once stone cold violet eyes how turned to a piercing crimson, thirsty. He growled once more as an un human snarl form on his lips, barring his fangs, zeroing on his brothers pounding pulse that was now quickened by their fight laced with adrenaline. He slowly recovered himself and drove towards his brother. Adrenaline rushing as the accelerated ability of vampires, whatever class, came in real handy, when out of nowhere, he was stopped in his tracks. He was pinned down on the ground and couldn't move. He growled once more utterly infuriated that he was down.

"Zero stop" he heard a small voice call out, still in the carnal rage of blood lust. He breathed in deeper and surveyed himself. He was pinned down by black daggers that glowed in an eerie purple glow. _Shit_, he said to himself. _Why did I even agree to have this tattoo? It doesn't even stop humans turning_, he growled as he waited for the daggers to slowly dissolve. Still pent up and pissed, Zero closed his eyes and slowly sat up. Refusing to breathe in his brothers tainted blood. One laced with _her _blood. He got up and walked away.

"Baka" Yuuki said as she started hitting Ichiru on the head. "What the hell were you two doing?"  
"Bloody-hell, stop hitting me, he's the one that started it, go and ask him" Ichiru growled as he slowly limped to his room.

_Sibling rivalry, I'll never understand it,_ Yuuki thought to herself as she tried to fix the boxes. _At least they could've stayed and helped. _

**Ah, the traditional sibling rivalry that happens every year when the family comes together. Just isn't Christmas without it don't you think?**

**Well, this is totally not what I planned, totally got swept up in the moment and ended up here. **

**Please review and comment to tell me what you think.**

**Will the Kiryuu twins ever say sorry? (At the rate they're going, fat chance of that happening)**

**Review and maybe all will be revealed. **

**A lot of people have added this to their favourites, but reviews are better, they tell me what the stories are missing, or general feedback, so please comment.**

**Aidou: Yes, you heard eve-chan, comment **

**Eve: thank you Aidou *gives poky***

**Senri and Rime: *Sniff air* POKY**

**Aidou: *waved pokey in front of Senri and Rima***

**Senri and Rima: *fixate their eyes at poky and runs after Aidou***

**Aidou: *Runs away* Eve-chan help!!**

**Akatsuki: You teased them in the first place cousin**

**Eve: *nods along with Akatsuki* you never learn do you?  
Senri and Rima: *chases Aidou and chews off arm***

**Aidou: *curled up into foetal position***

**Senri: Aidou's blood doesn't taste nice**

**Aidou: *points at Senri and Rims* MONSTERS!!**


	3. Yoris wrath

**Since many people have been asking me about Ichiru, Yori and Shizuka, I decided to create this little side story (totally need better chapter name stories, if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them, gotta be better than chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 3 and so on).**

**pop-virgo97: *jumps up and down as well,* this took some time, but I finally finished, did this real fast because I really want Santa to come (and yes, I still do believe in Santa, however old I am…) –I do believe in Santa, I do, I do- eh, that never works**

**cityhobo1118: thank you, I think the pairing is cute as well. **

**DaRkZeRoGaL: lol, I loved Ichiru's reaction as well. Yori, jealous? Now there's an idea, thanks for that. **

**Thank you to AsukaKuran, those comments are what keep me going.**

**Aidou: *hands poky to all***

**Shiki and Rima: *sniff***

**Aidou: *snigger***

**Shiki and Rima: Aidou has the packet, after him *chases Aidou***

**Aidou: *runs away screaming like a little girl* HELP**

**Eve: do you think we should help him?**

**Akatsuki: Aidou needs to learn**

**Eve: you're right, poky? *offers to Akatsuki* **

"Wow, you don't look so good," Yori commented as she stepped into the Chairman's bathroom, "so, how'd the talk go?" she sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bath tub titling her head.

"I never knew my brother could punch" came Ichiru's pained growl as he pulled out another broken glass from his hand and dropped it onto a bowl.

"Sounds like it went well then" Yori commented calmly.

"Yeah, it'd be better if I didn't get hurt" Ichiru teased with a grin as he yanked more out.

"What'd you expect, it's Zero, he's always going for a fight, and you can't be helped either, you and you're sibling rivalry, glad I'm an only child" Yori piped as she walked up to Ichiru pull out the little fragments on his hand that were still left. "So, what exactly did you say?" Yori inquired.

"Well…" Ichiru started looking away. _Is it safe to tell her since she's the one closest to the broken glass and could use that to throw it at me, if I mention her name? _"I just said that he needed to open up, is all…"

"Oh, what'd he say?"

"Well, you know Zero… doesn't say much"

"I'm sure he said something, else he wouldn't just punch you for no reason at all."

"like you said OW" he squealed as Yori pulled out another"' its Zero, he's always going for a fight' "

"That still doesn't mean that you didn't say anything" Yori rebuffed as she pulled out a larger splinter, making Ichiru water around the edges of his eyes.

_Dear god, I know I'm not the best person, heck I'm not even a good person, but if you restrain Yori while I make a mad dash for the door, then I will be the best person I can be._ Ichiru prayed as Yori pulled out another one. _She seems to be enjoying this, since when did she become so sadistic_? Ichiru thought.

"Well, he was incoherent, he was all mumbly and stuff so I couldn't understand him"

"Oh, then what'd you say?"

"Well…." _God, where are you? Really need your help round about now._

"Yes…" Yori pressed as she pulled out more. _Will I ever run out of little glass fragments lodged in my hand_? Ichiru thought.

"Well, he went something on about…" Ichiru started "… Shizuka-sama-" he squeaked.

"What" Yori asked, glaring at Ichiru, "you were talking about _that _woman?" Yori screeched.

_God, Shizuka-sama, if you can hear me, please help me. _Ichiru yelped. Yori gripped onto Ichiru's hand a little harder. "Meep" _I shouldn't have said anything._ Ichiru thought. _Wait, is Yori jealous?_

"So, what did you say about _that _woman?" Yori questioned, still holding onto Ichiru's hand, which at this time had lost circulation. _Since when did Yori become so strong?_ Ichiru thought as he tried to wriggle out of her viper like hold.

"...eh..." Ichiru started, looking at his now blue hand. _Note to self, never ever make Yori jealous, in any case, never let Yori near me if I have broken glass in my hand and we're talking about Shizuka-sama, or anyone in general. _

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Yori asked as she let go and turned towards the door with a cold tone.

Ichiru was left to nurse his blood deprived hand and stared at Yori's back. "What?" Ichiru asked, amazed.

"Do you still have feelings for _Shizuka?_" Yori asked once again.

"How can you ask me that?"

"Do you?" Yori asked, as she turned around to stare at the flabbergasted Ichiru, with cold eyes.

"No!" he almost yelled, "I mean, I followed her and let her killed my family and all, but I'm over her"

"Is that so? Then why were you and Zero talking about her?"

"He was the one who brought it up" Ichiru defended himself fleetingly. "She's nothing compared to you," he whined as he kneeled in front of Yori. "I love you."

"Prove it" Yori said as she towered over Ichiru with her arms crossed.

_What's she want? _Ichiru thought. _Flowers, chocolate? Wait, does she want a ring? _Ichiru thought as he eyed Yori to find any hint of how he can prove himself.

"Become my lover" she said bluntly with a giggle as she kneeled and held Ichiru's cheek.

"If that's all I have to do to get off the hook, then sign me up" Ichiru joked as he pulled Yori in.

"You're so gullible, you know" Yori breathed. "You're also so cute when you work up a sweat" she teased with a wide grin.

**Ah, teenage love, so confusing and melodramatic. One minute they're together, the next they're ex's then they're making out with each other. -Sigh- it's hard being a hormone driven teenager in a relationship. **

**I know it's short, but I needed to work on the other one before Christmas, albeit a week and a couple days away, but I'll be caught up in the whole buying the presents, cleaning the house, chilling with my friends, gonna be so busy, so this is the only time that I can work on any fanfics. But I promise that after New Year, there'll be more stories from me.**

**Aidou: You tell 'em sista!**

**Eve, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima: *looks at Aidou*  
Rima: I knew he was gay**

**Shiki: he's always prancing like a flower girl**

**Aidou: I can hear you, *clings to Akatsuki *Akatsuki, help, they're being mean**

**Akatsuki: *Looks uncomfortable***

**Kaname: Aidou, please let go of Akatsuki**

**Aidou: till next time guys**

**Please comment ^^**


	4. Happily ever after with Zero

**Finally at the end, so happy that I finished a story *claps* and created titles for the chapters, -beam-**

**DaRkZeRoGaL: yes, Yori is strong, go the underdogs that don't look all that strong, but are and so people are like, mwhahaha, we'll pick on that weak looking person, then they're like, owy, that weak looking person is really strong**

**Pop-virgo97: They're one of my favourite couples as well. KYA! Yay! You'll never betray me, (now to take over the world with my really good fanfics stories Mwahahahahaah)**

**Aidou: Eve-chan's lost it**

**Kain: uh-huh**

"Bastard, why couldn't he just have stayed with that blood sucker that he fawns over all the time?" Zero mumbled furiously as he trudged towards his room. People turned to see a muttering and cussing Zero who quickly looked away when he glared at them. His uniform now tattered from the fight and blood was slowly oozing down his head and neck.

He finally arrived at his room and opened the door. At the foot of the bed sat Yuuki. _Can't this girl leave me alone for a minute?_ Zero thought as he stood in the doorway, staring at Yuuki.

"I came to see if you needed help" Yuuki offered, staring at the bloody mess that Zero was in.

Zero growled once more. "I don't need your help" he said and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Zero" came the muffled sound of Yuuki as she knocked at the door. "Please let me in"  
"Go away" Zero growled ferociously. _Can't she take a hint?_ Zero thought, as he seethed with annoyance.

Again a knock came from the door.  
"Go away" he barked, and there was silence. He could hear footsteps being dragged away from the door.

_Finally, _Zero thought, when he heard the bed squeak. _Shit._

He breathed as best he could, as the squeaking became more persistent.

Sighing, Zero got up and opened the door. There sat Yuuki, once again, on the bed swinging her feet. _So that was where the squeaking were coming from_, Zero thought mentally as he glared at Yuuki. She however on the other hand, seemed un-phased. She started at Zero with her head titled, rocking her legs back and forth.

"Are you better now?" Yuuki asked calmly, the effervescence that her voice usually held was gone. She was for once, serious.

"Hn" Zero replied, mumbling as he sat opposite Yuuki on the bed, their backs to each other. They sat there like this. Zero with his eyes closed facing the window and Yuuki looking at the dated maroon wall paper.

"You know, I told the Chairman not to go with that hideous maroon colour" Yuuki said out of the blue.

Zero's eyes shot open at the weird remark but said nothing.

"I told him maroon and people don't go together, but he said that it goes with the whole theme of secret vampire" Yuuki continued, keeping her one sided conversation going. "He has such weird taste, maybe that's why his foods the way it is. I mean those weird concoctions, egg and eggplant. Isn't there enough egg in the egg plant?" Yuuki mused as Zero tried to stifle a smirk. "There I made you laugh" Yuuki beamed, turning around to look at Zero's back.

"Hn" was all that Zero replied.

"Does that mean you're okay now?" Yuuki asked, titling her head.

Zero sighed and turned around, coming too close to Yuuki's head. Staring at her puppy dog eyes. They could feel each other's breath on their faces, as soon as Zero noticed how close they were, he turned around again.

"You should make up with your brother, please" Yuuki said, still staring at Zero's back. "You've only got each other, some people would kill for that" Yuuki continued as a hint of sadness touched her voice.

Zero turned around and saw a glazy eyed little Yuuki, staring up at him, a tear descending down her face. She lowered her head before the tear fell on the covers.

"Yuuki…" Zero said as he cupped her chin in his hand, wiping away another tear as it rolled down her face. He sighed once and said "I can't make any promises."

~*~

"Kaname, can I please ask you to set up a guarded perimeter during the ball. I don't want any Night-class students munching on the Day-class students" The Chairman begged, trying to keep a straight face from erupting into another glee filled episode. "I know that they won't do anything without your consent, but I just wanted to make sure. Of course, Yuuki and Zero will be on guard as well"

"Of course Chairman" Kaname said as he stood up and went towards the door.

"Kaname" the Chairman started. He tried adjusting his glasses as it was slowly slipping from the ridge of his nose. "I've seen the way you look at her, it must be hard for you, to quench your thirst every time you see her, and it must be hard"

Without turning around Kaname just continued towards the door. Blood lust covered his eyes at the sound of her name. _No_, he told himself, as he devoured more synthetic blood tablets. _No_.

~*~

"Yuuki, why aren't you dressed?" Yori asked as she entered their shared dorm. "Even if we're the stage hands, we can still dance as long as we all take turns."

"I'm on patrol anyway, so there's really no point for me to dress up, plus I don't have anything to wear" she confessed as she blushed.

"I knew this would happen, so I prepared a dress for you" Yori said calmly as she strode to her closet and pulled out a simple short green and black lace dress. The hem came just above her knees, trimmed in a deep rich green. The strapless dress started with the tear drop hole on her chest with a velvet green bow just beneath. Yuuki tried it on and twirled around in front of the mirror.

"It fits beautifully Yori-chan, thank you" Yuuki thanked as she twirled around in the dress some more. "What would I do without you?"

"Nothing" Yori said bluntly.

"That's true" Yuuki said aloud as she laughed.

~*~

As Zero strode into the front entrance of the hall, who but the one person he hated and needed to talk to, stood on the front steps, bathed in an angelic glow from the light emanating behind him. _Even if he goes off with a pure blood leech and betrays our family, he still looks angelic. _

"Yo, Zero" Ichiru waved as he saw his brother come into view. Apparently forgotten about the incident that afternoon. Zero nodded to acknowledge him.

_Short termed memory freak._ Zero thought with spite. _Wonder what he wants now._

"Sorry about before" Ichiru started, still grinning.

_The elusive Kiryuu grin, very dangerous, there has to be a hidden agenda. _Zero thought as he just stared at his brother with a bored look.

"Fresh start?" Ichiru continued, still smiling.

_How many fresh starts do you need?_ Zero thought as he ground his teeth.

Zero looked away with his hands in his pockets, hoping for Yuuki to come.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Ichiru concluded. "But, what I was saying before, about showing your true feelings" Ichiru continued, "You should really try to loosen up and let someone in, if not me, then for Yuuki."

~*~

The music blaring, the lights blinding, this was the night that no-one would forget.

"Kaname-sama, would you rather stay inside?" Asked the cheerful Takuma in a crisp white tux.

"Outside is nice at this time of the night," Kaname answered, "and Takuma, please make sure no-one bothers me, except Yuuki" Kaname added.

"Understood Kaname-sama" Takuma said as he bowed out.

_Such a temptation_. Kaname said as he stared down from the balcony towards Yuuki and Yori, who made their way towards the hall. Her short, strapless dress sent Kaname's mind reeling and spinning. _What a little temptress_. Kaname thought coolly as he saw Zero wrap his arms around Yuuki's shoulders as Ichiru came and took Yori away, leaving the two alone. Kaname was used to seeing the two together, but never this close, never this intimate.

~*~

"I know these shoes are pretty and all, but how am I supposed to walk in these heels?" Yuuki complained as she walked up the cobbled stairs to the hall, where they were met by the Kiryuu-twins. They looked as dashing as ever. In the exact same tux, if not for the difference in the length of their hair and Zero's tattoo, they were discernable. Although Ichiru looked more polished and energetic while Zero looked scruffy and bored. Some would say that Ichiru were the older one when people saw them together in their tux. There was no sign of the fight that took place earlier, and it looked like they had made up, well to the point where they can stand next to each other. Looking or acknowledging each other was another problem. _One step at a time._ Yuuki sighed.

"Even though you're patrolling, you still need to tidy up" Yuuki said as she tidied up Zero's tie and placed a rose on his breast pocket.

"We'll be seeing you two" Ichiru said as he departed with Yori.

When they were out of ear shot Zero began "Yuuki…" _You should really try to loosen up and let someone in, if not me, then for Yuuki_. He thought about his brothers words.  
"Hm?" Yuuki replied.

"You look nice" Zero said.

"Thank you" Yuuki replied, blushing slightly._ Nice is that all? Nice, not beautiful, or pretty? _Yuuki debated in her head as she stared up at Zero. "You look nice as well"

_Those rosy cheeks, they must be warm. So inviting. _Zero thought as he stared at Yuuki, who looked up at him. _So innocent. _Zero finally held out his hand to touch her cheeks, he came closer. He wanted to feel that heat, to capture the very essence. He leaned down inhaling Yuuki's scent. _Vanilla._ He thought.

_Zero's so close._ Zero thought as he came closer, everyone else was inside, they were the only two outside. She could feel his breath on her face, the hint of pine needles and cinnamon, _his_ scent as his hands slid down to her bare shoulders.

"Zero…" Yuuki whispered, barely audible.

The sound of her voice whispering his name drove him crazy. _I love you Yuuki, always have and always will._ Zero said in his head, screaming to tell her, but held back.

"Yeah…?" He breathed, now close to her ears, breathing on her neck.

Yuuki's eyes flutter as his eyes slid down to her throat and was looking at Zero straight in the eyes.

"Nothing…" she mumbled. As she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him.

**Yay finally finished, hope you liked it**

**  
Merry Christmas from the Cross academy, they all hope to see you next year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, if I did, I'd be out there drawing the manga and directing the next anime, instead of writing fanfics, for those I love of course ^^**


	5. The alternate ending

**This is an alternate ending to the other one, didn't want my first story to end too soon anyways. This takes place after **_**Yori's Wrath.**_

**Wanted to create this for the Yume fans out there, thought there should be an equally happy ending for Kaname as well (however possessive, manipulative and cold hearted he is…)**

**Yume fans: *chase after Eve with pitch forks***

**Eve: meep *runs away***

**Aidou: Enjoy *runs after Eve with Yume fan girls***

**Pop-virgo97: thanks for the infinite stars, -gives back one for early Christmas present-Hopefully this story will help you to despise Kaname less, although I can't blame you.**

**Yume fan girls: *Chase after pop-virgo97 and eve***

**Cityhobo1118: if you liked the other one, then you'll love this, happy (early) Merry Christmas and New Year to you too**

**Aidou: *hugs SparklyKittenWizard* I love you too *hugs back again***

**Aidou fan girls: *Chase after SKW***

**Yuuki: *blows whistle* back away**

**Zero: *glare***

**Fan girls: slink away**

**Eve and Kain: -sigh-**

**Eve: I thought she liked Kain**

**Kain: …**

**Eve and SKW: merrily skip away into the sunshine. **

The scent of blood hit hard. Kaname looked down from his book at the flustered group of students, restless with the scent of freshly spilt blood, not one, but two.

"Everyone, please remain quite" he sighed as he looked at the small group, all blood red and crimson eyed.

"But Kaname-sama, it smells so good" Aidou whined as he pouted, pleading with his puppy dog eyes. This however, had no effect on Kaname, being a pureblood; he was impervious to almost anything, even Aidou's innocent puppy dog eyes.

Kaname glared at the pouting noble vampire, debating on whether to hit him or not, but managed to restrain himself and sighed.

"Drinking blood whilst on school grounds is strictly forbidden" Kaname sighed, returning his attention to the book.

~*~

The bedraggled sight of Zero Kiryuu dragging his limp and bloody body across the hall made everyone turn their heads to look at the prefect. The fight with his brother still visible.

"Which Night Class student did he have a fight with this time?" A boy whispered, apparently unheard by the cussing prefect who slowly made his way to his dorm, swearing and glaring at anyone who got in his way.

"I bet you it's the girly one, you know the one," another commented.

"You mean the 'idol'?" the boy replied.

"Yeah"

"Nah, can't be, he's not that strong to make Kiryuu bleed like that."

"Maybe it's Kaname" a girl chirped.

"More likely" the boy agreed. At that moment, Zero glared at the three and they instantly turned their heads, scared of the wrath of a pissed off Zero Kiryuu.

~*~

The door turned, in came the bloody figure of the prefect. _So not prefect material,_ Yuuki thought as Zero walked in. "I came to see if you needed help."

"I don't need help" came the gruff reply of the bloody prefect and quickly went into the bathroom. A short resounding click meant that he had locked it.

_Men, _Yuuki sighed, _why can't they ever show their true feelings? It's never good to bottle things up._

Yuuki slowly rose from the bed and made her way towards the door, "Zero" she said as she knocked at the door "please let me in".

"Go away" he hissed at her.

_Jerk, I'm trying to help you, _Yuuki wanted to scream, but thought better and knocked on the door again.

"Go away" he barked again.

_Fine,_ Yuuki sighed as she stepped away from the door, she sat again on top of the bed, which groaned under her weight. _Men, always so bravado, _Yuuki thought as she swung her legs back and forth, making the bed squeak even more. _Hope he's getting annoyed by the squeaking_, Yuuki thought as she swung her legs like a little girl, _all manly and bottled up, so cliché_. Finally, the latch on the door clicked again and Zero finally came out. _About time, _Yuuki thought, _I was about to go to sleep._

"Are you better now?" Yuuki asked as she titled her head and kept swinging her feet.

"Hn" was the reply he gave as he took a seat opposite Yuuki on the bed. Zero facing the window and Yuuki facing the hideous maroon wallpaper.

_Well, this is boring,_ Yuuki thought as she stared at the disgusting choice of colours. "You know, I told the Chairman not to go with that hideous maroon colour," Yuuki started as she was so bored, it seemed like hours that they sat like this, totally silent with their backs to each other._ Aren't you meant to be bored with Ichiru not me? _Yuuki thought. _Talk to me!_ "I told him maroon and people don't go together, but he said that it goes with the whole theme of secret vampire." Yuuki continued, hoping that Zero would talk to her any minute now; she knew this must've been annoying to him. _Talk to me._ "He has such weird taste, maybe that's why his foods the way it is" she said completely bored with her one sided conversation on the wallpaper colour. _This is what you've reduced me to! Talking about wallpaper! Talk to me you jerk! _Yuuki felt like screaming. "I mean those weird concoctions, egg and eggplant. Isn't there enough egg in the egg plant?" she heard a stifled laughter behind her and turned around. _Got you now_, Yuuki thought.

"There I made you laugh," Yuuki giggled as she sat there, staring at Zero's back.

"Hn" was all he said.

_Yay! At least we're getting somewhere._ Yuuki thought.

"Does that mean you're okay now?" Yuuki asked, titling her head.

Zero turned around all of a sudden and there they sat, so close to each other, staring at each other's eyes. Yuuki, staring at the violet haze of the vampire that stared at her. Zero, looking at the brownish crimson puppy dog eyes of the girl that took care of him all those years ago. _Her eyes, they look like, no!_ Zero growled in his thoughts as he turned around. _They're not his._

"You should make up with your brother, please" Yuuki said, still staring at Zero's back. "You've only got each other, some people would kill for that" Yuuki continued as she thought about her own family, if she had a brother, or a sister, or if she was an only child. Unloved and given up at the age of five, with no memory of who her parents were, if she was loved, if they were forced to give her up. _You're so lucky._ Yuuki thought as a tear ran down her cheek. Zero turned around and she bowed her head, she couldn't show him she was crying, he's_ so lucky, _Yuuki thought once again.

The fire that was burning in Zero was lit ablaze. _He betrayed my family, he let that witch of a pureblood sucker into our house and let her massacre our parents. He just stood there and smiled, he stood there and smiled!_ Zero wanted to scream as he saw another tear fall on the covers. "I don't think I can ever forgive him for what he did." Zero growled as his lips were pulled to a sneer as he thought of _that_ _day_.

"What?" Yuuki almost bawled looking up. "He's your brother, he's your blood, what do you mean you can't forgive him?" Yuuki questioned as more tears ran down her cheeks, now creating a puddle on the mattress.

"I mean, I can't forgive that manipulative, selfish, traitorous man that I'm forced to call a brother" Zero growled.

"He's the selfish one?"Yuuki screamed "you're too selfish to apologise to your younger brother, you're just so self centred!"

"Me, self centred?" Zero growled back. "He's the one that's self centred, running away with the leech while he watch my family die"

"If you haven't forgotten, it's his family as well, not just yours"

"Some family guy, betraying them at the first chance he gets."

"Maybe selfishness runs in the family" Yuuki cried as she got off the bed and ran towards the door. _He's your brother. _

~*~

The scent of salt water filled the air as Kaname walked towards the source. A small sniffling sob could be heard over the gentle roar of the water fountain.

"Yuuki?" Kaname said softly as he went around to the other side of the fountain, where there sat a crying little girl.

"Kaname-sama" Yuuki said quickly, wiping the tears that were streaking her face with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked as he sat next to her, wanting to touch her, to comfort her, but couldn't. The frail little child sat there, glazy eyed as fresh tears were starting to roll down her eyes once more. "What's wrong Yuuki?" Kaname asked again in a soft whisper handing her a handkerchief.

Yuuki sniffed as she took the white laced cotton from Kaname. "Thank you Kaname-sama" Yuuki said, as she plummeted into his warm arms.

"What's wrong with my special girl?" he cooed as he stroked her hair. They sat there like that for what seemed like ages. It had already turned to dusk, but there was no point for going of patrol since there were no classes and Yuuki didn't feel like talking to Zero.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kaname-sama" Yuuki said as she looked up.

"But it's always better to talk about things, to get them off your chest" Kaname said with a warm smile.

"Hai" Yuki nodded as she rested her head back onto Kaname's chest. She could feel his heart beat under all his garments. The slow and rhythmic beat that coincided with her own beat, like they were one. "Kaname-sama" she started as she leaned closer to his softly beating heart.

"Yes?" he whispered into her hair.

"Do you know if I had any brothers or sisters?" she asked as she looked up.

"Well," he began, not knowing how much he should tell her. "You had a brother, he loved you very much."

"That sounds nice, did you know my brother?"

"I did actually, we were good friends. And if he were alive today, he'd tell you that he loved you and to ask you why his little sister is crying." Kaname answered as the light reflected from the fountain glittered on his eyes.

"…Well…" Yuuki said, not knowing where to start "Zero and his brother are always fighting."

"Yes, can't actually keep them apart" Kaname mused.

"Well, he said a lot of horrible things about his brother, like how he betrayed his family and all"

At this point, Kaname turned away, ashamed of his own guilt at the lie he kept from her.

"I mean, he should be lucky that his brother exists" Yuuki cried as more tears were forming "I didn't know if I had a brother till now and even he's dead."

"Yes, Kiryuu has no idea how good he has things" Kaname said slowly as he turned back to Yuuki, _his brother knows that he exists and his spends all his time with Yuuki, _Kaname thought, jealousy masking his glowing eyes. "It's alright now" Kaname cooed once again.

Yuuki cried for what seemed like hours and once her tear ducts dried up, she stopped crying and gave Kaname a final hug. "Thank you Kaname-sama" she said as she got up and bowed.

"Yuuki" Kaname started.

"Hai?"

Kaname got up as well. "I was wandering if you were going to the ball tonight."

"Hai, but I'm going to be on patrol"

"Are you going with anyone?"

At this Yuuki blushed, _I forgot we needed a date_, Yuuki thought. "…um" she started. "No"

"Well, would you like to go as my date then?" Kaname asked as she took a step forward so that he was closer to her, almost towering over her. He could see the blushing Yuuki, now redder then before. _Yuuki is so cute when she blushes._ Kaname thought as he gazed at the red girl.

"…um" Yuuki started as her cheeks burned. _Kaname-sama is asking me to the Christmas ball, _Yuuki thought. "But I have nothing to wear" she answered.

Kaname chuckled as he left. "So I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Hai" Yuuki said as she bowed lower.

Kaname left and Yuuki was standing there, on her own, brimming with glee. The man that she had a school-girl crush on for the past 10 years was asking her to the Christmas ball.

~*~

"Kaname, can I please ask you to set up a guarded perimeter during the ball. I don't want any Night-class students munching on the Day-class students" The Chairman begged, trying to keep a straight face from erupting into another glee filled episode. "I know that they won't do anything without your consent, but I just wanted to make sure. Of course, Yuuki and Zero will be on guard as well"

"Of course Chairman" Kaname said as he stood up and went towards the door. The Chairman called his name once again but he ignored it. Kaname just continued towards the door towards the moon dorm.

He waited for this night for ten years. To hold her, to dance with her, slowly, just like they did back then.

~*~

A screech could be heard resounding all through the hall way.

"AAAHHHHH" sounded the high pitched squeal. It sounded like it came from Akatsuki and Hanabusas room. The whole of the night class tactfully strode towards the room, with Kaname at the helm.

_What could be wrong this time?_ Kaname sighed as he opened the door into the room. To his horror, he had opened the door to a pre-ball nightmare. There, half clothed by a flimsy terry-cloth towel, rummaged the dripping body of Hanabusa. Still gleaming from the dews of his shower.

"Kaname-sama, there's been an accident" Aidou screamed as he grabbed onto Kaname's arm like a little child hoping that everything would be alright.

"What's wrong now?" Kaname asked, in his bored and even tone. _This either meant that there were no fan girls to surround him or he's being shipped off to an isolated vampire all male school, _Kaname thought.

"The most dreafulest, horroblist thing in history" Aidou squealed as he clung onto Kaname's hand and wailed.

Kaname looked at Kain, to see any hint of what his cousin was on about, but Kain just shrugged and looked away.

"The dry cleaners shrunk my tux" he wailed as he held up the tuxedo that seemed to belong to a child.

_That's the accident?_ Kaname thought, sighing to himself. _There has to be something wrong with this boy._

"Just use another one, you have a lot in your closet" Kaname pointed out as he scraped the wailing, shrivelled, half naked and wet body off his arm.

"But they don't match with Akatsuki-chan's tuxedo" Aidou whined as he gave Kaname his puppy dog eyes. This was no avail for Kaname as he was immune to these.

"Then burrow one of Kain's"

"But he's too big" Aidou pouted.

Once again Kaname sighed at this foolish notion, now getting a headache. _Funny, a couple of years ago, I didn't have this headache; it came around when I met Aidou._ Kaname thought, pondering maybe if he got rid of Aidou, if the headache would go away. _Nah, that would be too sad, no place to bury the body._ He sighed reluctantly.

"Senri" Kaname said, becoming impatient with Aidou.

"Hn" Senri said with a poky sticking out of his mouth.

"Lend Aidou something to wear; you're about the same build"

At this thought Aidou lit up. He always wanted to delve into the male models closet.

_This is what he was secretly planning, _Senri thought as he led the way into his room with Aidou following behind like a good school kid.

_Finally, _Kaname thought as he went back towards his room. "Serien" Kaname called.

"Kaname-sama" Serien bowed, coming out of no-where.

"Please deliver this box to Yuuki" Kaname said as he motioned to the big white box on his bed.

"As yo wish sire" Serien said as she took the box and disappeared.

~*~

"Yuuki, why aren't you dressed?" Yori asked as she entered their shared dorm. "Even if we're the stage hands, we can still dance as long as we all take turns."

"I'm on patrol anyway, so there's really no point for me to dress up, plus I don't have anything to wear" she confessed as she blushed.

"Well, this box was left outside for you" Yori said as he handed over the white box.

"Oh," Yuuki said titling her head. "I wonder who its from." she opened the box and gently pulled away the paper wrapping inside. There, studded in pristine green with alternate diamond jewels at the neck line, laced at the bottom and sleeves with black was the most beautiful dress Yuuki had seen. "Who…?" Yuuki asked, unable to finish her question. When she lifted the graceful dress, a card fell out.

_For my special girl,  
Kaname _

_Kaname-sama gave me this dress, _Yuuki marvelled as she tried it on. It was well fitted and had a black ribbon just under the bust to pull it in.

"Wow" Yori gasped as she saw her friend in the dress twirling around in front of the mirror. _Now why doesn't Ichirun get something like that for me?_ Yori huffed as she gazed at Yuuki. _I'm going to need to talk to him._ "You look beautiful Yuuki"

"Thank you Yori-chan" Yuuki said, blushing slightly. "I should better thank Kaname-sama for the dress" Yuuki said, blushing even more. "We'd better go, we don't want to be late" Yuuki said as she dashed towards the door.

~*~

Ichiru stood on the front stairs, waiting for Zero to show up to make amends, but he never showed up, instead two beautiful ladies approached him. I_s that Yori? _Ichiru wandered as he looked at the beautifully breathtaking goddess that was walking towards him. His jaw dropped as they walked closer to him. _I have to be the luckiest man alive!_ Ichiru rejoiced as he took Yori's hand and kissed it.

"You look breath taking tonight Yori" Ichiru said as he gazed at Yori, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Yori blushed slightly as she too looked into Ichiru's eyes. "You don't clean up so badly yourself" Yori mused.

_They're totally in their own little world. _Yuuki thought as she saw the blooming love birds exchange words of love. That they found their other half. At this point, Yuuki started to think of her other half, of Kaname.

"I'll see you later prefect" Ichiru said as he took Yori away.

"You two better behave" Yuuki teased as they waved to her, still looking at each other.

Yuuki entered the hall by herself. Apparently everyone was already inside. She tried to look around but couldn't see Zero. She sighed and saw Aidou. She walked up to him. His crisp white tux suited his golden hair and soft blue eyes.

"Yuuki-chan" Aidou squealed as he ran towards Yuuki, breaking the line that formed in front of him for the girls to take to turns and dance with their 'idol'

"Idol… ehm…Aidou-sama" Yuuki started as Aidou fan girls glared at her.

"Will you dance with me" Aidou breathed sensually, as he quickly closed the gap and was now breathing into her ear.

Yuuki had to push him away, blushing even more as she saw more fan girls glaring at him "ehm… I was actually here to see Kaname-sama" Yuuki said.

_Girls would line up just for me to touch them,_ Aidou thought,_ but Yuuki, she doesn't even flinch, she just pushed me back, she's no fun. _"Kaname-sama's on the balcony" Aidou sighed. _Maybe I'll have more fun with the other girls,_ Aidou thought as he went back to the line. "So, whose next" he beamed as an uproar of girls came crushing down.

_Blonde male play-boy model_, Yuuki thought as she ascended the stairs.

There stood Kain, Ruka, Ichijou and the beaming figure of the Class President.

"Ruka-chan will you dance with me?" the Class President asked as he presented Ruka with a rose.

"Why would I dance with someone I don't know, I don't even know his name" Ruka said blatantly as she turned around talking to Kain, leaving the Class President sulking in the corner.

_That's true though, we never did learn the Class President's name, _Yuuki thought.

"You're so mean" Kain said in his bored tone as he found a comfortable place to lean on.

"I promised that I would only dance with Kaname-sama" Ruka replied, practically hissing at Kain.

"Ah, Yuuki" Takauma cheered as he spotted Yuuki near the stairs.

"Souen-sama, Kain-sama, Ichijou-sama" Yuuki said as she bowed deeply. "Aidou said that Kaname-sama was on the balcony."

_Damn that Aidou, never keeping his mouth shut, _Ruka thought as she hissed quietly.

Kain looked at her, giving her the impression of a tamer and a lion.

"Of course, he's right through there" Ichijou pointed towards the white curtained door.

"Domo arigato" Yuuki said as she bowed once more before she went through the curtains.

There, stood the immaculate figure of Kaname. His suit shining under the glow of the moon, his hair dancing from the reflections from the fountain below. He turned around, smiling. "Hello Yuuki" he said in his husky voice. "I'm glad you wore the dress, you look beautiful"

"Thank you" Yuuki said as she blushed, turning her head so that he couldn't see her blushing. She felt a cold touch under her chin, it was pulling her head up towards the figure that held her. _Vampire speed, _Yuuki mused as Kaname closed the gap quickly as she stared at Kaname's pale crimson eyes. Entranced by his masterful gaze. "I…" Yuuki started, unable to finish off her sentence. She seemed to be doing that a lot as she looked deep into Kaname's eyes.

"Shall we dance?" Kaname suggested, pulling Yuuki from her dumbfounded trance to take her to the middle of the balcony.

They danced slowly. "Kaname-sama, why are we not dancing to the beat of the music?" Yuuki asked as she held onto Kaname's shoulder and hand.

"Because, we're dancing to our own beat Yuuki" Kaname answered.

_Ever since, I could only dance to the slow beat of the waltz,_ Yuuki thought as she had danced with him so long ago. _I never thought I would get another chance to dance with him like this again, _she thought.

"Kaname-sama…" Yuuki stared once again.

"Yuuki," Kaname interrupted. "Why do you never just call me Kaname?" he asked in his velvet tone.

"Because it is respectful…" Yuuki trailed off as she gazed deeper into Kaname's eyes, drowning in them.

Kaname chuckled as she gazed down at the fragile child in front of him, holding onto his hand, the same way all those years ago.

"Kaname-sama" she started. "I wanted to thank you for the dress."

"That's alright Yuuki," Kaname said as they slowly floated on the parquet floors.

"It's so beautiful, how can I ever thank you?" Yuuki asked as she titled her head.

Kaname chuckled once more, closing his eyes then opening them, showing the glazy look of a man in love,"you being here with me is thanks enough."

"But I need to give you something back in return for the dress" Yuuki said as she titled her head once more.

"What did you have in mind?" Kaname asked in wonder.

"Whatever Kaname-sama wishes" Yuuki said as she looked up at the pure blood.

"Anything?" Kaname answered

"Anything" Yuuki reiterated.

"Then what about a kiss?" Kaname asked

Yuuki blushed and looked away. "Anything but that"

"You said anything" Kaname said.

"…" Yuuki said as she still looked away. Again she felt a cold hand on her face, she didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"You said anything" Kaname whispered into her ear.

Yuuki didn't fight his gentle touch on her face. _It's just a kiss, _Yuuki thought, _that's all. _Yuuki turned her head to place her cheek on the purebloods cheek as she rested on his shoulder.

"One kiss" she whispered back into his ear.

Kaname smiled. "One kiss".

**First story that I finished *claps* so proud**

**You know what to do, **

**Please comment.**

**Aidou: *Tear*, this is the end**

**Eve: *Pat* don't worry, there's always next year**

**Aidou: Yeah, but you'll be older and uglier and busier**

**Eve:*Hits Aidou* **

**Aidou: -twitch- -twitch-**

**Kain: *Sigh* he never knows when to stop does he?**

**SKW: Nope**

**Eve: Bye guys, see you next year!**


End file.
